April Fools!
by Fangirlandtheories
Summary: After a solo-climbing accident, Ezekiel breaks his wrist. Too bad the others don't believe him. When they all get trapped on a mountain, only Ezekiel can save them.


April Fools:

 **A/N: This was a request I got and it seemed like a very John Kim thing to do, based on how adventurous he is, so I thought I would work on this. I'm really sorry to anyone if I forgot to write you a fic that you requested. I have A LOT going on. I have eight fics to work on right now, some are multi-chapters, and I write about 10 pages, or 2,000 words per chapter. Each chapter takes me like two hours to write. I have musical practice, schoolwork, actual work, and family time that I need to write around. I get every review, favorite, follow, like, reblog, and ask that you all send me and I'm so grateful for everyone of you. Thanks to everyone of my followers. On the 13th of December, I received my 100th follower! Now that I've bored you, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, all that character developement wouldn't have been deleted.**

Ezekiel grunted as he pulled himself up. He squinted, smiling in the newfound sunlight. He was solo climbing Mount Hood. It was one of his favorite activities, solo climbing. Basically, you find a big rock and you climb it. No ropes, no harness, nothing to hold you back. It made him feel free. He loved the little scrapes he got on the palms of his hands because he knew that he earned those through hard work. He had the day off, no new missions, no new threats to the world. It was a nice day out, so why not go for a climb. He breathed in a moment of peace before he was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"What?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"We have a new case that we need everyone back for. Baird told me to call you." The cowboy sighed into the phone.

"Ugh! It's our day off." He groaned.

"Yeah I know. I had some errands I needed to run too. But duty calls." Jake hung up the phone. Ezekiel sighed before beginning the long climb down. He hadn't quite reached the top at that point, but he had gotten pretty far up. He was about halfway down when he almost lost his grip. The reason? Cassandra was calling him on his phone. You may ask yourself, what kind of person would pick up their phone when dangling from a rock? Ezekiel Jones, that's who. He normally wouldn't, but with their job they could be calling to tell them that the world was actually ending. Nope, it was just Cassandra calling asking for a favor.

"Cassie, you've caught me at a bit of an awkward time." He held the phone to his ear as he held firmly to the rock. The clouds overhead were beginning to grow thicker. It was the last day of March, yet the storms that April was known for were already beginning.

"Sorry. This'll only take a minute. I need you to do something super important. Can you help me?" She whispered frantically.

"Um… It kind of depends. What's up?" He asked slightly worried about his best friend and the storm that was forming over head. "Alright going to try to do this while talking." He mumbled to himself.

"Do I want to know what kind of trouble you're getting yourself into?" She asked. "No." She decided. "Look, I was just wondering if you could maybe just let me and Jake handle this mission. Maybe… Alone." Ezekiel snorted.

"Oooh alone time with the bitchy cowboy." He mumbled trying to keep his concentration as he continued to climb before it began raining. "So are you asking me not to come in today? What if you need your favorite Australian thief?"

"Haha. Very funny. I doubt we'll need your help." She told him sarcastically.

"I'll act like that wasn't hurtful." He replied.

"I mean, we don't have anything for you to steal and it's not a techy mission. It's looking for the difference in brightness in some of the paints used in the Mona Lisa to decide if it's real or a fake. Sound interesting to you?" There was a loud crash. "Ezekiel?" The phone buzzed in silence. "Look I'll call you back. See you tomorrow. Thank you so much! I owe you." She hung up. The loud bang she had heard was Ezekiel. He was about thirty feet off the ground when the rain had begun. Only holding onto the rock with one hand, he slipped. He had hit the ground pretty hard but it wasn't anything too terrible. Falling was a constant risk for a solo climber and it was one he was willing to take because of his love for the sport. He groaned as he rolled on his side, rubbing the large welt that was forming on the top of his head with his left arm. He could feel blood pouring from from his leg so he went to move his right arm. Immediately he felt a wave of pain, more intense than anything he had felt before. The world was going fuzzy when he saw a women with dark brown hair run over to him and loom into view. She was speaking to him but he couldn't make out a word she was saying. It was odd, she was in slow motion like it happened in the movies. The world was spinning slowly, becoming increasingly dark. He saw he pull out her phone before everything disappeared, including the pain. It was peaceful for what seemed like five seconds before he jolted awake again. The cause was an EMT putting his right arm on a splint.

"Hello sir. I imagine you're not having the greatest of times right now. Bear with us and we'll get you patched up. Can you tell me your name and what you were doing up there?" The woman asked him cheerfully. He gave her the info she asked for before they loaded him into the ambulance.

"Mr. Jones you appeared to have fractured your wrist. It appears to be an intra-articular break, but luckily it's not displaced." She smiled at his face which was distorted in pain and confusion. "Basically the bone is broken in two places but it didn't separate from the pieces. That's a very good thing. That means that we don't have to perform surgery on you. We're going to give you a nice plaster cast and some pain meds. In about six to eight weeks you'll get to take it off. Also, don't try to solo climb Mt. Hood any more. We've had so many deaths from that because of reckless idiots." The girl smirked. "Especially cute Australian ones." Ezekiel couldn't even focus on the girl who was flirting with him. He was in a lot of pain. When they arrived at the hospital they pumped him full of pain meds and then wrapped his arm in a plaster cast. They ended up having to call his roommate to have her take him home because he was a little loopy from the pain meds. The next day he was much better, but still in a lot of pain, but that never stopped a librarian. So, he went to the Annex. He seemed to forget one rather important fact.

"Yeah right. If you think we're going to fall for that then you're losing your touch." Jake snorted as he saw the man walk in. No one seemed to believe him about his broken wrist and he couldn't figure out why.

"I mean really, that is the oldest trick in the book. A broken bone on April Fool's Day? Highly unlikely." Cassandra laughed.

"I did. For real. I didn't even realize that it was April first." Ezekiel tried to convince them.

"Whatever tech-boy. We have a mountain mission today so you might want to drop the act and take off the cast." Eve suggested.

"I can't just take off the cast. I need it to heal, not only that, but I physically can't take it off my arm without a saw." He knew it was helpless, seeing as they'd never, ever believe him.

"Well then I guess you're going to have to climb with it." Eve slapped his back, causing him to wince slightly. Jenkins sent them to Ben Nevis, the largest mountain in Scotland. They were climbing it to find the only tree that lived on the cold, cruel mountain. Prospero was planning to use it for it's magical properties to make it into a staff. Ezekiel looked up at the mountain in sheer amazement. It was huge. Suddenly there was a clawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. He gulped, knowing that he was in for some pain. Jake noticed and laughed.

"What you think you're going to have to climb it without a rope? We've got safety harnesses and stuff." Jake obviously associated his gulp of fear of the pain with a gulp of fear of heights. "Don't worry about your 'broken wrist' it shouldn't hurt too terribly bad by the end." The others laughed at his sarcasm.

As it turned out, it did hurt his wrist more than he thought it would. He was pale and sweaty and gasping in pain, but the others didn't notice. Their focus was on Prospero and Moriarty.

"Hello Librarians, dutchess." Moriarty nodded to Eve. "So sorry for this." The tree behind him was chopped down, the only branch that remained was held in Prospero's hands, used as a staff.

"Sorry for what? You're the ones that are about to get their asses kicked." Jake pounded his fist into his hand, although he didn't look very threatening with his fluorescent orange safety helmet.

"Are we? At least we have an exit." With that, Prospero waved his hand and all of their ropes and safety gear disappeared. He gave them a smug smile before snapping his fingers and vanishing with Moriarty.

"Now what?" Cassandra asked. The others shrugged, not having any plans.

"We can't call Jenkins, we have no reception and he couldn't open a door up here anyways." Baird groaned.

"Maybe we can wait it out. If we don't show up, he'll notice and maybe he could send Flynn to come and get us." Jake tried to give the group hope.

"It'll be too late. With the temperature as low as it gets up here, we'll freeze to death before he gets here." Cassandra informed them. Ezekiel was the only one who remained silent. He frowned as he glanced at his wrist. He had to do it. For his team… no, for his family. Without a word, he rose to his feet from the cavern floor, went to the entrance and began climbing down. The others certainly noticed.

"Ezekiel what are you doing? Are you nuts?! You're going to get yourself killed!" They yelled down at him.

"As of right now, I'm trying to concentrate, considering I'm the only one that can get down there. If you could…" He trailed off, wincing as he curved his broken wrist.

"Are you kidding? Get up here! This requires training and skill!" Ezekiel glared up at them.

"I have both thank you very much. I did have a life before I met all of you." He continued to climb, getting closer to the bottom. Luckily for him, they only made it about halfway up so he didn't have a far to go down.

"Is there anything we can say to get you back up here?" Baird shouted down at him.

"Yeah. Say: There is a magical escalator that will transport us to the bottom." He said through clenched teeth. He was growing annoyed, due to their lack of faith and the sharp pain that was radiating up his arm.

"At least take the damn cast off! It's only going to make it harder for you. We get the gist of the joke. It's not worth dying over. Just take it off!" Jake yelled down.

"I can't! It's not a prank! I actually broke my wrist and now I'm risking my own hide to get you people help! I fell off Mount Hood when I did this yesterday. That's how I broke it." He snapped, all of the pain and annoyance being released through yelling, although the pain returned quickly. He took a worried glance at his hand. His fingertips were turning purple and numb. Too bad the rest of his body wasn't. It was a red hot sort of pain, the kind where it's the only thing you feel.

"You're being serious?" Cassandra called down.

"Yes. I broke my wrist." He sighed as he continued to climb. How many times did he have to say it before they believed him.

"Ezekiel be careful!" Cassandra cried out as he almost slipped. "You don't have much further to go." It was true, he only had about twenty feet. The problem was that he was out of ledges.

"This will most likely freak you out, but don't worry." He looked up, suddenly dizzy from the pain. All he could see was the sky, sun bright, and a flurry of red hair.

"Wait what do you-EZEKIEL!" Ezekiel dropped himself off the edge. She heard an exclamation of pain followed by a rather loud slew of Korean curses.

"Jones!? You good?" Jake called down.

"Yeah." Came a worryingly weak voice from the bottom. Ezekiel had landed quite hardly. He smashed his head into the hard ground and naturally, landed with his wrist behind his back. The cast itself split into two pieces from the force of the impact. He slowly sat up, the world swirling around him, making him incredibly dizzy. As soon as he felt the pain he felt like he was going to pass out. In fact, mixed with the dizziness, the pain made him so nauseous that he threw up. He tried not to move his limp wrist as he pulled out his phone, which shockingly enough, did not break.

"Jenkins? Yeah can you open a door back to the Mountain? Am I okay? No, not especially. Just open it as soon as possible, I'll explain later. Bye." He had barely ended the call with the older man when a door opened before him. Said man approached, looking worried.

"What's going on? Where are the others? What happened to you?" He asked as he checked the man for any other injuries. He noticed that he seemed more sluggish than usual.

"I broke my wrist yesterday, we had to climb this beast today… umm…" Ezekiel struggled to remember. "Oh yeah, Moriarty and Prospero got to the tree before us, they took our safety gear and disappeared. I had to climb down, but the others are still stuck up there."

"Follow me. I'll send Mr. Carson to get them immediately." Jenkins did just as he said he would. In the meantime, he led Ezekiel to a chair and forced him to sit. He watched as he squinted at the dim lights that hung from above. "Do you have a headache?" When Ezekiel nodded slightly, he continued. "Vomiting?"

"Once. But it could be because of the pain from my wrist." He breathed heavily, nauseous suddenly. Jenkins nodded before shining a flashlight in his eyes.

"Just as I thought, you've got a concussion. Now let's have a look at that wrist of yours." Ezekiel kept his arm where it was, slightly nervous. "It will never heal unless you let me fix it up." Ezekiel gingerly stretched his arm towards the older man with a wince. He bit down on his lip as he extended it as much as possible.

"Oh yes, that is definitely broken." Jenkins chuckled as he reached for his arm. His fingers had barely brushed it when Ezekiel cried out, tears forcing their way into his eyes. "Alright, this won't be pleasant, but I've done this many times." Jenkins set his arm on a splint board. During the process of straightening and strapping down, Ezekiel had almost passed out with pain. Jenkins wrapped it, then proceeded to put a new cast on it. Then he gave him some pain meds and sent him to sleep. In the meantime, the others returned from the mountain.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Cassandra asked anxiously as they burst through the door.

"He'll be alright. His wrist is badly broken and will take a lot of time and physical therapy to heal it fully. He also has a rather intense concussion. He's sleeping right now." Jenkins informed them quietly as he gestured to the young man that was sleeping soundly on a nearby cot.

"He's out. What did you give him?" Jake chuckled as he watched the thief sleep.

"Some heavy painkillers with a bit of a magical sedative." Jenkins smiled. Jake suddenly had an idea. He found a silver sharpie and got to work immediately.

When Ezekiel awoke he found his previously black cast covered in little silver doodles that were museum quality. He also saw some hearts and other things from Cassandra. He couldn't help the smile that spread on his face before he fell back to sleep.

 **A/N: I AM SO SORRY! This took me soooooo long to write! I have been this rut for about a week, but now that I'm on holiday break for ten days, I'm hoping to get a lot done. I currently have six stories, including this one, that I have to finish. One of them is for my secret santa on tumblr. Another is for my Christmas Surprise for you guys. On tumblr I gave two, huge hints to what is going to happen. 1.) Edward Magisterium is back. 2.) (This one seemed to send some people into a bit of a panic) I promise that this new story will involve the death to Ashekiel. On that note, have a nice night! XD I love you all more than I love long drawn out hiatuses. (Another year of waiting after this week's episode :( ) ~FGaT XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


End file.
